Superman: Reign of the Supermen
"Reign of the Supermen!" was a multi-part storyline published in alternating Superman titles from June-October of 1993. The story followed events that first took place during the "Death of Superman" storyline, as well as the follow-up story-arc "Funeral for a Friend". The storyline is significant for not only resurrecting the DCU's most famous super-hero, but also because it chronicled the destruction of Coast City at the hands of Mongul and the Cyborg Superman. While this event is only tangentially tied to the Superman mythos, its reverberations had lasting effects which culminated in the three part Green Lantern story-arc "Emerald Twilight". In addition, "Reign of the Supermen" introduced two long-standing super-hero characters, John Henry Irons, who would adapt the code-name Steel, and a new Superboy, who was in fact a partial clone of both Superman and Lex Luthor. Both of these characters would go on to star in their own ongoing titles. Issues In release order # Action Comics 687 # Superman: The Man of Steel 22 # Superman Vol 2 78 # Adventures of Superman 501 # Action Comics 688 # Superman: The Man of Steel 23 # Superman Vol 2 79 # Adventures of Superman 502 # Action Comics 689 # Superman: The Man of Steel 24 # Superman Vol 2 80 # Adventures of Superman 503 # Action Comics 690 # Superman: The Man of Steel 25 # Superman Vol 2 81 # Adventures of Superman 504 # Action Comics 691 # Superman: The Man of Steel 26 # Green lantern Vol 3 46 # Superman Vol 2 82 # Adventures of Superman 505 In title order # Action Comics 687 # Action Comics 688 # Action Comics 689 # Action Comics 690 # Action Comics 691 # Adventures of Superman 501 # Adventures of Superman 502 # Adventures of Superman 503 # Adventures of Superman 504 # Adventures of Superman 505 # Green Lantern Vol 4 46 # Superman Vol 2 78 # Superman Vol 2 79 # Superman Vol 2 80 # Superman Vol 2 81 # Superman Vol 2 82 # Superman: The Man of Steel 22 # Superman: The Man of Steel 23 # Superman: The Man of Steel 24 # Superman: The Man of Steel 25 # Superman: The Man of Steel 26 Characters Major characters * Steel, John Henry Irons * Superboy, Kon-El * Supergirl, Matrix * Superman, Kal-El Supporting characters * Bibbo Bibbowski * Cat Grant * Green Lantern, Hal Jordan * Guardian, Jim Harper * Jonathan Kent * Lois Lane * Martha Kent * Rex Leech * Roxy Leech * Tana Moon * Vincent Edge Villains * Carl Packard * Eradicator * Cyborg Superman, Hank Henshaw * Lex Luthor, Jr. * Mongul * White Rabbit, Angora Lapin Collections * Superman: The Return of Superman * Superman: The Death and Return of Superman Omnibus Notes * Elements of this film were adapted into the animated feature Reign of the Supermen, released to home video and digital download on January 10th, 2019. The film was directed by Sam Liu with a screenplay written by Jim Krieg and Tim Sheridan. Related categories * * /Issues * /Images See also External Links * * * "Reign of the Supermen" at the Superman Wiki